When Boredom Strikes
by sumerjoy11
Summary: With nothing to do at the temple, Clay and Raimundo go to see a movie together. I won't spoil the rest! Clay/Raimundo OneShot


**My first slash story! Hope you all enjoy it!**

The weather wasn't too pleasant at the Xiaolin Temple. It had been cloudy and windy all day, which made it too cold to stay outside and train or do any activities.

The monks got lucky that day. They had a day off from training and chores. This was a great chance for Kimiko to chat with her friends on her laptop. Omi, naturally, was curious as to what Kimiko was doing. She gladly explained to Omi what the internet was, what emailing was, and so on.

Since Kimiko and Omi were distracted by a mere laptop, Raimundo found himself to be beyond bored. He already pulled his daily prank, which consisted of putting a whoopee cushion on Omi's seat at breakfast.

The Wind Dragon began to wonder where Clay was. Besides Kimiko, Clay was also someone Raimundo could have fun with, even though he constantly pulled pranks on the cowboy. He thought of Clay as a best friend. No, probably closer than a best friend, more like a brother.

Despite the chilly weather, Clay decided to sit out in the temple garden. He didn't mind the weather. It was actually relaxing to the cowboy. Also, Clay just wanted to be alone. He wanted to think. As the cool breeze blew through his blond hair, Clay was reminded of the one person he cared about the most in his life.

Raimundo.

Yeah, the lovable, food loving cowboy was in love with the rebellious, mischievous Brazilian boy. Clay had no clue how these feelings came to be. To him, they just came out of the blue. Something about those green eyes, those tan muscles, and that flowing brown hair just made Clay's heart want to skip a beat.

Of course, no one else knew about Clay's crush on Raimundo. No one needed to know. Besides, Clay had a feeling that Raimundo was crushing on Kimiko. He felt he was just wasting his time.

The cowboy's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hat leave his head. Clay quickly turned to see Raimundo smirking at him, holding his hat in his hand.

"C'mon, Rai. Y'know I hate it when people touch my hat."

"I didn't know how else to get your attention."

Raimundo handed Clay his hat and continued. "Look, I'm insanely bored. Kim and Omi are too busy playing around on Kim's laptop, and Dojo is busy putting together a scrapbook of him and Master Fung. You looked bored out here so I thought maybe we should do somethin'. Why are you out here anyway? It's freezing!"

Clay sighed. "I just wanted to think about things."

"What kind of things, bro?"

"Complicated things."

"I see. So, watcha wanna do?"

"I'm not sure if there's really much we can do here. We can maybe play cards or..."

"I got it an idea! Follow me!"

Raimundo quickly grabbed Clay's wrist and dragged him to the Wu vault. The Brazilian began searching through the vault till he finally found what he was looking for. Clay looked on as Raimundo placed the Golden Tiger Claws onto his hand.

"Rai, what are you doin'?"

"There's nothin' to do here, so we can just find somethin' to do somewhere else."

"Don't ya think we should ask Master Fung first? 'Sides, the others will know we're missin'."

"What they won't know won't hurt 'em. I bet they won't even know we're gone."

Before Clay could respond, Raimundo activated the Golden Tiger Claws and dragged him through a portal. The boys ended up in front of a movie theater.

Raimundo began reading a sign that had what movies were playing.

"Awesome! They have that new action movie!"

Clay also began observing the sign.

"Look at that. They got that new Western movie I've been hearin' about."

"There's no way I'm sitting through some boring cowboy movie."

"Well, don't expect me to be sittin' through some fancy pants action movie."

"They have a horror movie. Wanna see that?"

"Eh, what the heck? Let's go see it."

As they bought their tickets and food, Clay asked, "Did you tell me earlier that Dojo was makin' a scrapbook of him and Master Fung?"

"Yeah. That's just so…"

"Creepy?"

Raimundo placed an arm around Clay.

"You took the word right of my mouth, my friend."

As the two sat in the theater, Raimundo looked over at Clay.

"Did ya get enough food there, buddy?"

"Can't a cowboy be hungry every once in a while?"

"Sure, but you're hungry, like, all the time."

"I'll share the popcorn with ya. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good."

As the trailers began playing, both noticed that they were the only ones in the theater.

"Wow, looks like we got the place to ourselves, Clay."

Clay began to blush. "Y-Yeah. Great."

"So, what were you thinkin' about earlier? You told me it was complicated stuff. Everything ok?"

"Well, um, I…. Rai, have you ever been in love?"

"Should've known that was it. To tell ya the truth, I did have a thing for Kimiko, but that went away. Now I got my eyes set on someone who's pretty cool."

"Tell me it's not Wuya."

"Ok, I would have to strangle myself if I ever fell for her."

"Katnappe?"

"Clay, who says it's a girl that I have the hots for?"

Clay's eyes widened in shock.

Raimundo blushed and folded his hands together. "I know, it's weird. Really weird. I just can't help myself. You probably think I'm a creep now."

Clay placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "Rai, whether you like girls or not, you're still always gonna be the same ol' Raimundo. Nothin' is ever gonna make me think any different of ya."

"You're such a good friend, Clay. I'm sorry 'bout all the times where we fought and stuff. I guess I didn't realize how important you would be to me till now."

Before Clay could respond, the movie began playing. The movie? That was the last thing Clay was focused on now that Raimundo pretty much told him he likes a guy.

"Can't be Omi. Much too young. Spicer? Nah, he's evil. Then again, Rai has been on the Heylin side before. Who says it's him though? Maybe it's me!" Clay thought.

As Clay went to grab some popcorn he felt his hand touch Raimundo's. Both glanced at each other, then quickly turned away and moved their hands apart. About 10 minutes later, Raimundo whispered, "So who's the lucky girl? Is it Kimiko?"

Clay smirked.

"Who says it's a girl?"

Raimundo felt Clay put his arm around him, pulling the Brazilian closer to him. Raimundo's face began to heat up and his heart began beating faster. He sighed as he laid his head on the cowboy's shoulder.

"You're not gonna tell anyone 'bout this, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Rai."

"Cool." Raimundo snuggled close to Clay. "You're the best."

"So are you."

Clay placed a kiss on top of Raimundo's head. The kiss surprised Raimundo. He faced Clay, only to see him smiling at him. A smile managed to creep over Raimundo's face as well.

The two boys' were inches apart. Mouths open and eyes closed, they were slowly leaning in for a kiss. Their lips finally touched and both began feeling a great sensation fill up inside them. The movie was no longer of their interest. They were only interested in holding each other, continuing their kiss.

After the movie was over, Clay and Raimundo left the theater. Both were blushing and frowning. They stood outside, facing each other and holding hands.

"Clay, you and I both know we can't do this. What will the others say?"

"I know, but Rai, you mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me too, Clay. If people weren't so judgmental we wouldn't have to worry 'bout this!"

Raimundo angrily slammed his fist onto the building of the theater.

Clay placed his hands on Raimundo's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "We could, maybe, meet in secret when everyone's asleep."

Raimundo smiled. "I guess we can do that. One more kiss before we head home?"

"Sounds good to me."

Holding each other close, they gave each other a long passionate kiss on the lips. They stood gazing into each others' eyes for a few moments after their kiss. Raimundo reluctantly activated the Golden Tiger Claws. He grabbed Clay's hand and both went through the portal. Neither said a word when they arrived at the temple. Raimundo went to put away the Golden Tiger Claws while Clay went into his room. Before Raimundo could enter his own room, Kimiko stopped him.

"Hey Rai, where were you and Clay at?"

"We used the claws to go see a movie."

"Gee, thanks for taking us along…"

"You two were busy. Besides, Clay and I barely hang out. It was actually really fun."

Raimundo looked back to see Clay's head sticking out from his room. Both boys blushed as they stared at each other. Kimiko quickly glanced at the both of them, raising an eyebrow. Clay quickly stuck his head back in his room as Raimundo let out a nervous laugh.

"It still would've been nice if you invited me and Omi."

"Next time, ok? Look, I really need some shut eye. Good night."

Neither Clay nor Raimundo went to sleep. They were both lying awake, waiting for the time when they could finally meet. The time was 2 in the morning when Raimundo decided that the time was right. He snuck into Clay's room, signaling him to follow him. The cowboy followed Raimundo into the sitting room. When both felt that the coast was clear they embraced. Raimundo dug his head into Clay's shoulder.

"That felt like an eternity!"

"I know what you mean, partner," Clay said as he held Raimundo tighter.

"I don't know how we're gonna keep doin' this, but I'm willing to keep at it."

"Same here. For some reason, I kinda feel like we're Romeo and Juliet right now."

"Please, don't compare us to that cruddy Shakespeare stuff."

"I know it's boring and all, but I seriously think that's what we're like right now. Meetin' in secret and all, that's what Romeo and Juliet did. No one else approved, but they didn't care."

"I guess you got a point."

"And just like them, I don't care what anyone else thinks of us."

"I don't care either."

Clay pulled Raimundo closer to him. "I love you, Rai."

"I love you too, Clay."


End file.
